


Wickerfaakya

by ziffire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziffire/pseuds/ziffire
Summary: This is literally just for my friends and I.
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome to Wickerfaakya

Hello? Who might you be? Come on, get up. The stones aren’t a good place to sleep on. Now tell me, how have you ended up in the center of the world?

I see. You humans and your excavations. I’ve met many who got mad because their tombs got raided but that’s a story you don’t need to know. Are you hungry? Don’t eat the berries in the forest, you’ll die. Come, I know a great teashop you might like. 

The trees and the leaves are pretty this time of year. Do you hear that? They seem to be whispering, aren't they? Hey, don't touch the flowers; you might end up waking something and end up with a shaved head. 

Here we are, my friends and I always hang out here. It’s called the Shittea Shop. The owner doesn’t like the name but she lost a bet to our other friend. Don’t stare too much at the cashier, it’s rude. It's perfectly normal here to have sharp eyes, teeth, and ears. In fact, you're the different one here. 

I’ll pay for the tea and you go sit down by the window. Do not tell anyone your real name. Don't take anything free they offer you too, no matter what it is. Trust me.

Are you done with the tea? Come on, let’s go to the town square. Oh hey, that’s my friend Paul. He's an ogre and he’s probably late for a meeting with the way he's rushing. 

No, I'm not insulting him. He really is an ogre. What, his green skin and horns not doing it for you? Don't look at me like that. I did say that you’re in the center of the world. What human can survive here?

Oh, come on now, what would I get from lying to you. And I may be the god of mischief but I’m being perfectly candid right now. 

I'm not God, I'm a god. There isn't really a supreme god. Some tried being superior but that caused the Celestial Wars and yadda yadda, you don't need to know about that. 

You don't have to believe me. You could think of this as an elaborate prank set up by your coworkers or something. Oh, you believe me? That's a surprise. The last time a human wandered in here, she forced Eanna to bring her to the underwater kingdom. She nearly died. 

Well anyway, welcome to Wickerfaakya, my friend. Here, no one is exactly human. In fact, no human should be able to reach this place. That means you have some supernatural blood in you. Interspecies marriages were common before the Grand War. The Celestial War and Grand War are different, by the way. But there were a lot of supernatural-human halflings before and you're most likely a descendant. 

Well if you look at that, the sun is going down and it is too dangerous for you to be here. I also don't sense much supernatural energy from you so you're mostly human and you won't survive here too long. 

Some creatures thrive in the night, you see. 

Come on, I'll take you back. When I teleport you, you won't be able to remember anything. I'm sorry! You'll die if I let you stay here and I can't have that on my conscience. 

Fine, I'll tell you my name, you won't be able to remember anything anyway. 

I'm Ziana, the Goddess of Mischief and it's time for you to go home.


	2. Firepits and Ghost Stories

"Why did you write in this format? I don't even know what the human was saying." Mariette put down the black book in her hands and looked up at the figure with two cups of tea. Ziana paused from sitting down and glared at the smirking fae. 

"I try to be nice and pick up our tea and the next thing I know, you're reading my diary." The goddess snatched the book from Mariette's fingers and with a flick of her wrist, made it disappear. "Besides, I think I explained it clearly, though! You could tell what they were saying just by context clues alone. How did you even find it? I thought I hid it away." 

Mariette shot her a blank look. "You summoned the diary before you got our tea and left it on the table. You can't just leave something important in the open and not expect a fae to not look at it. It's plain bait!" 

Ziana's mouth twitched in annoyance then curled into a grin. In a second, her hand pushed the sugar bottle off the table, the crystals spilling out. 

"Why would you do that?" Mariette sighed as she knelt down and started counting the crystals. 

"It was just right there! You can't just leave sugar in the open and not expect a god of mischief to you know, create mischief. It's plain bait!" Ziana quoted.

"Why am I still friends with you?"

"Because without me, your life would be sad and boring."

Mariette rolled her eyes and continued with her task. For such powerful creatures, you could beat fae by simply throwing sugar on the floor and they absolutely have to count it. Ziana smirked then yelped when something flicked her on the back of her head.

"Can you not do that in my shop? Mariette's wings are blocking my customers." A tiny mushroom fairy sat on the palm of one of the servers. "You can set me down now, Ian, thank you."

Sure enough, Mariette's large gradient wings were proving to be an obstacle on the path to the counter. The fae didn't notice as she was too concentrated on counting the steadily decreasing pile of sugar.

"Sorry, Ylaiza!" Ziana apologized with a laugh. "You can't stop me from doing what's in my nature." 

"Well go be mischievous somewhere else. I have a business to run and unless you're not gonna give me money, you can leave."

"Fine, fine, I'll behave. The others are coming here anyway." 

Ylaiza sighed. "I can't believe I'm friends with you. Just don't tease Mariette too much, you already know she has a bad back." 

"Yeah, what Ylai said." Mariette finally stood up after carefully putting the sugar back in the container. "I'll throw this away since it got dirty. Ziana's paying for it anyway." 

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't read my diary!" 

"Aww, Mariette read your diary? I wanna read it too!" An arm was suddenly slung over the goddess' shoulders. 

"Hey, Isabella! The usual?" Ylaiza asked.

Isabella nodded and thanked the fairy then faced Ziana with a grin. "Now, about this diary..." 

"I'm not gonna let you read my diary," Ziana deadpanned. 

Isabella's ears and tail drooped and she started whimpering. 

"Hey, Isabella. Isn't the full moon just around the corner? Why aren't you resting?" 

Ziana sighed in relief when the werewolf perked up again at Mariette's voice. 

"Yeah, but I wanted to grab breakfast with you guys before I disappear for a week." 

"Understandable. Where's Florie, by the way? You guys are usually together."

"I'm here." A girl suddenly appeared beside Isabella, causing Mariette and Ziana to jolt. Her translucent form made the scene behind her look wobbly. "Sorry, I wanted to scare you guys." 

"Oh, y'all are here already." 

"Abegail, turn down your brightness a bit! You're hurting my eyes!" Mariette cried out as she shielded her eyes. 

Abegail rolled her eyes. "You're hurting my eyes," she said, emphasizing the first word, to which Mariette threw a balled-up paper napkin at her. "I'm joking! Do you want me to turn into my pure form?" 

"I'd rather keep my eyes, thanks," Isabella muttered. "And Kristine, turn up your brightness. You look like an ink blob." 

"Oh, sorry!" 

"I reckoned the others are here. You guys are so loud," said Ylaiza as she and Ian arrived with Isabella's food. "The other meals are being prepared so just wait for a bit."

"You guys wanna visit Eanna tonight?" asked Florie. "Avril and Airah are going to the beach."

"Can't. I have to prepare for the full moon," said Isabella. 

"I'll go after I close up shop," Ylaiza replied.

The others said their affirmations and began chatting about random topics. To an outsider, the group would look extremely mismatched. After all, they all were of different species, and yet they all got on great. Nobody would really expect an angel, a demon, a fae, a mushroom fairy, a werewolf, a ghost, and a goddess to all be hanging out as often as they do. When others would tell them that, they would laugh and say that they weren't even complete yet. The rest of the day flew by quickly and the moon started to rise. The group met up on the beach with Avril and Airah.

"Hey, guys!" Avril's voice crackled with static from the box around her neck. "Sorry if my voice is this way. The mothership ran out of power, so I hadn't had the chance to charge my voicebox." 

Airah raised her hand in greeting while sucking on a packet with a straw. "Hey."

"Airah, what are you drinking?" Kristine asked. 

"Blood," Airah replied simply.

"Of course, it is." 

"Abby, turn up your brightness! It's so dark here, why don't they install lights here?" Florie complained.

"Oh, now you want me to turn up my brightness! Why don't you ask Ziana? She's a god!" 

"Do you want to be blind?" Ziana asked

"Fine!" 

"There you guys are!" A faint sweet voice called out from the sea. "If Abby didn't turn up her brightness, I wouldn't have spotted you."

"Hey, Eanna! We're gonna have a campfire!" Avril shouted. 

"Give me a sec!" In the distance, Eanna opened her locket around her neck and swallowed a small red pill. A few seconds later, she was walking out of the water. "It feels good to walk again!" she sighed. 

"Put on some pants!" 

Eanna looked down at her naked lower half. "Oh, I forgot that humans have vaginas." 

"Ziana!" Abegail pleaded.

"Got it!"

Once Ziana had summoned a pair of pants and Eanna wasn't naked from the waist down, the group sat around a fire pit roasting some marshmallows. 

"How long is the full moon this month?" Florie asked, looking up at the waxing moon while her fingers played with the flames. 

"A week. It starts tomorrow so Isabella might be by the mountain by now." Mariette replied. 

"Oh yeah, Ziana," Ylaiza started, "I heard that you met a human yesterday. You made sure to erase their memory, right?" 

"I'm mischievous, not stupid. Of course, I did!"

"I'm just making sure. We don't want another war."

"No one does." 

No one spoke up after that, each mind remembering different memories. Memories of bloodied wings, lost voices, battle cries, and a death. 

"It wasn’t anyone’s fault." 

Everyone looked at the owner of the voice; Florie's translucent form moving with each flicker of the campfire. 

"And it was over fifty years ago. We should be over it by now. The last one who smiles treats everyone to Shittea." 

Florie's pep and happiness washed over everyone’s minds and cleared them of their worries. But her energy won't be able to fully clear them, though, for a little way off the beach is a gravestone that belonged to one Florie Grace.


	3. The Wolf and the Dancer

Two sets of paws ran among the bushes and brambles. The scent of the ground and wet plants was pleasant to the wolf’s nose as she ran joyously through the forest. A faint howl was heard from the next mountain asking if his pack was alright. It was James; he was always too concerned about the pack. For a big guy, both as a man and a wolf, he was always very jumpy.

The wolf howled along with the others from different parts of the forest then continued running. Her ears perked up when she heard faint music coming from her left. The delicious aroma of food wafted through her nose making her head in that direction. The next thing she knew, her paws had led her to a clearing. Satyrs were holding different instruments and playing music while the elves and the nymphs danced around the bonfire. Above them, the fire and the wind spirits were swirling around, laughing, and singing.

“Isabella?”

The wolf watched as a nymph broke away from the dance and ran towards her.

“Is that you?”

The wolf nodded and the nymph broke out into a grin. Her long flowing dress swirled around her legs as she sat down.

“It’s been so long! How are the others?”

Isabella gave the nymph a look.

“I know. I’m sorry, I just can’t face you all after what happened.”

Isabella whimpered and lowered her head.

“I’ll come back I promise just… not right now. And here, I’m with the other nymphs and every night is just dancing and singing and all that jazz. I- I’m happy here.”

Isabella breathed out harshly and stood back up. She looked at the nymph pleadingly but before she could answer, a spirit called out for her.

“Nyka! Come on, we’re gonna do that new routine!”

“Yeah! Give me a sec!” Nyka turned back to Isabella. “I’m sorry, I have to go. You can stay if you want, you know? We’re having a feast later.”

Isabella looked at her with an unreadable expression, then turned and left. Nyka stared after her and sighed.

“Nyka!”

“Yeah. I’m coming,” she called out and ran to dance once more.

Isabella ran back to the pack cave and curled up in the corner. James, ever the concerned wolf, came over and nudged her with his nose.

_‘You okay?’_

_‘I saw Nyka.’_

James whimpered sadly and lay down next to his friend.

_‘It’s been fifty years.’_

_‘She’s still not over it.’_

_‘It wasn’t her fault.’_

Isabella just curled tighter around herself and felt James rise and leave. He was back after a few moments though with a rabbit carcass in his mouth. He put it down next to Isabella and nudged her again.

_‘Eat. You’ll feel better.’_

Isabella bumped her head on James’s gratefully and began to eat. She directed all her anger and frustration in tearing the flesh and chomping it down. It’s better to do this anyway than to get mad and go on a killing spree in the forest. This would have to do.

Back at the clearing, Nyka couldn’t concentrate on the feast. It was delicious, of course, but Isabella’s appearance had messed with her head a bit. She hadn’t seen her and her other friends since the Grand War and she went off the grid, only opting to stay with the other nymphs and just be in the forest.

“I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back,” she told the nymph beside her. He just waved his hand and continued chatting with the others.

The nymphs were cool but sometimes, it would be nice if someone were genuinely concerned about her. Like her old friends.

With a sigh, Nyka rose and made her way into the forest. It wasn’t long before she reached her treehouse. It was situated inside a large pine tree and is pretty hard to see for others. Nyka liked it. She needs time to herself sometimes after all.

The nymph flopped down on her cot and let out a heavy sigh. She knew that nobody blamed her for what happened in the Grand War but she can’t help but blame herself.

Florie was a pure human who somehow ended up in Wickerfaakya and her mortality was overlooked by everyone. It was easy to forget about it when you’ve been staying in a place where everyone was immortal and no mortal was allowed in. Florie’s case was still a mystery to everyone, except for the God of Knowledge but he was a dick and wouldn’t tell them the reason why.

Ziana ended up pranking him in retaliation which led to all of them not being allowed back in his realm. Nyka laughed at the memory. Maybe it was time to come back.

Her anxiety and rationality were battling in her mind.

Nyka knew that her friends would accept her and welcome her back with open arms but at the same time, they might be furious at her and cast her out. She was a simple forest nymph, how would she hold her own against an angel, a demon, a goddess, a vampire, a werewolf, an alien, a fae, and a siren? Ylaiza’s a small mushroom fairy but she could throw salt in Nyka’s eyes. But the worst scenario is seeing Florie again and her blaming the nymph for her death. Nyka heard that the human came back as a ghost and that she was still hanging around but Nyka wouldn’t be able to take it if Florie ends up despising her.

The nymph sighed again and picked up a picture frame on her nightstand. It was a picture of the friends when they had a boat party. Isabella was napping in the shade, Airah was all covered up with a wine glass filled with blood, Kristine was in the middle of getting pulled in the ocean by Eanna, Florie had Ylaiza sitting on her palms, Ziana was in the back creating a giant wave, and Abegail and Nyka were at the front holding the camera.

Nyka smiled and closed her eyes. Fine, she’ll come back tomorrow. She just hopes that her friends would still accept her.


	4. Avril chokes on balls

“Where do you think Nyka is right now?” asked Avril as she and Airah sat on a table in Shittea. 

Airah shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s pretty shitty of her to not reach out once in a while. I thought we were supposed to be best friends,” she muttered bitterly.  
The nymph and the vampire had been best friends for centuries and the two were closer with each other than the rest of the group. But Nyka left without a word after the war and Airah became very quiet ever since. 

“Yeah, but we can’t really do anything about it now.”

“Why do you two look so depressed?” Ylaiza appeared while riding on the tray that Ian was carrying. “I got the new product I was telling you about. It’s popular in the human world. It’s called bubble tea.” 

The two took the plastic cups offered while Ylaiza made herself comfortable on the mini table. On top of the normal tables were mini tables for customers such as pixies, elves, and mushroom fairies. The teashop owner startled when Avril suddenly started coughing and sputtering. “Holy shit! Are you okay?”

“Why-“ Avril wheezed, “-are there balls in the tea?” 

“Oh, that’s the boba. They’re sweet starch balls or something like that.” 

Avril finally managed to swallow the boba and took another sip. “Aside from what just happened, this is pretty good,” she sighed, relieved of finally being able to drink normally. But alas, this was short-lived for when her eyes flicked to the door, she choked on another ball. 

“Why do you keep choking on balls?” Airah commented but looked to where her friend was pointing at. “It’s not even-“ she trailed off, not able to speak or take her eyes off the door.

“Hey, guys.” There Nyka was standing in her usual dress, looking no different than she did fifty years ago. She looked apprehensive but her expression softened when she saw her best friend. 

“Holy shit…” Ylaiza muttered.

“You idiot!” Airah shouted and ran across the shop to tackle the nymph to the ground.

“Airah, no!”

The two came tumbling out of the door as Airah held onto Nyka like her life depended on it. The vampire’s skin sizzled as the sunlight hit it and Nyka struggled to drag Airah back to the shade. 

“I’m the idiot!? You’re the one burning alive!”

Avril and Ylaiza burst out of the door and helped Airah into the shade. She hasn’t stopped glaring at Nyka which made her shift uncomfortably. 

“Come on, let’s go inside and get you some blood,” Ylaiza said softly. “And you-“ she whirled around to look at the nymph, “You are never to leave us again or I swear I will drug you and keep you inside the shop forever.”

With a gulp, Nyka nodded and followed the three inside. Avril stopped, however, and faced her. She glared.

“I-“ Avril started shakily and Nyka braced herself for what was to come. 

‘I deserve this. Come on Nyka.’ 

What she didn’t expect was for Avril’s glare to melt off her face and let out a sob. 

“You-“ her voicebox couldn’t handle the emotion in Avril’s voice and the alien was left cursing and crying in her own language. Nyka understood though when Avril gathered her in her arms and sobbed into her shoulder. Aliens don’t cry regular tears; instead, they cry this acid which melted parts of Nyka’s dress. The nymph didn’t care though, she just simply hugged back and cried.

“Holy shit, Nyka, your dress!” Ylaiza gestured frantically to her employees. “Go to the back! My customers will see!” 

Nyka and Avril broke off, laughing shakily; Nyka holding up what’s left of her dress and allowed themselves to be escorted to Ylaiza’s office. 

On the way, they heard Ylaiza exclaim, “Holy shit, my floor!”


	5. 9 out of 11

The bells on the Shittea Shop jingled violently as it was practically flung open. The patrons looked at the two heaving invaders and the employees just pointed at the backroom at the same time. Eanna and Ziana ran towards it when the door opened and a ticked-off Ylaiza appeared. She was sitting on Avril's palms which just made her seem smaller but her expression sharper. 

"Will you stop wrecking my teashop?"

The two didn't seem to mind the scolding though as they peeked over Avril's shoulders. "Yeah, sure, Ylai, but where's Nyka?"

"We're going to give her and Airah a few minutes to talk alone and while that's happening, you two can calm down." 

The goddess and siren wanted to protest but the tone of Ylaiza's voice was final and Avril shut the door behind her. The four sat down at a table just in time for Abegail, Kristine, and Mariette to show up. 

"Finally. The good children are here," Ylaiza joked. When Eanna and Ziana looked at her with offended gazes, she simply laughed. "You both are problem children."

"Is it true? Is Nyka really back?" Mariette asked when they arrived at the table.

Avril nodded. "We're just giving her and Airah some time to talk. Where's Florie?" 

"She wanted to be with Isabella when she changes back. It's the last day of the full moon so the two will be with us after tomorrow."

A soft chime rang from inside the backroom. Ylaiza stood up from the mini chair. "That's our cue. I told them to ring the bell when they're done talking."

They opened the door and inside was Airah and Nyka who were both wiping tears from their eyes. 

"It's really you..." Mariette said softly as everyone rushed in for a hug. 

Nyka, who finally dried her eyes, found herself tearing up again. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to face you guys and ended up running away. I just couldn't-" she found herself unable to continue as Eanna hushed her gently. 

"It wasn't your fault. None of us ever blamed you."

After a few more seconds of hugging, everyone broke apart. Nyka sniffled and looked around. "Wait, where's Florie?"

"She wanted to be with Isabella while she changes back. She actually doesn't know you're here," replied Abegail.

"Oh." Nyka looked down at her hands and started picking under her nails.

"When we said that no one blamed you, we meant absolutely no one. Not even Florie," Eanna assured. "If she did, she would have left and gone on to the otherworld but she stayed here and hoped for you to come back so she could tell you that it's okay. She forgives you so you should forgive yourself." 

The nymph swallowed, took a deep breath, and nodded. She gave her friends an unsure, shaky smile to which they responded with their bright ones. "I'm glad I'm back."

"We're glad you're back too," said Kristine. 

"Oh by the way," Ziana started, "Why are you almost naked? That's Eanna's thing."

"Oh that's my fault," Avril chimed in. "I cried all over her dress."

"Yeah, none of the employees have extra clothes Nyka can borrow so we just brought her to the backroom before any customer could complain. Can't have the God of Knowledge get involved again," Ylaiza commented. "Man, he's such a killjoy."

"You know I kind of wanna mess around in his realm again. I mean, I'm the only one who can come back whether he likes it or not." Ziana smirked as a plan began forming in her brain.

"Oh no." Mariette smacked the back of the goddess' head. "You are not going back there and messing with him again because Wickerfaakya will take the brunt of his wrath. Again."

"Oh come on, don't you remember that I'm also a god like him? Who knows? Maybe we'll find more about Florie." 

"We're all fine with just leaving the Florie topic as it is. You are not going back there."

Ziana rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. You know that I can teleport you to another planet and keep you there, right?"

Mariette just smiled. "I know you can but you also won't." 

"Okay!" Ylaiza clapped her hands. "Now that that's done, who wants to get pizza delivered from the human realm?" 

The group placed in their orders and sat around the backroom as Ylaiza went outside to tell an employee to pick up the pizza. While Eanna, Mariette, Nyka, Airah, and Avril were chatting, Abegail and Kristine sidled up next to Ziana.

"Okay, so we know that you still plan on going to the knowledge realm," said Abegail.

"How did you know that?"

"Because you're predictable. Anyway, Kristine and I want to come with you. It'll be great practice for Kristine to finally be a great demon and we get to find out about Florie in that giant library of his."

After some seconds of deliberation, a slow smile crept upon Ziana's lips. "Come to my realm tonight. We'll discuss the plan."


	6. The Fate of Florie Grace

Isabella shot up with a start in the den. She ran her hands along her body and sighed in relief that she was back in her human form. Well, mostly human form. Werewolves had their ears on top of their heads, tails, and fangs. It was quite bothersome to wear glasses without human ears because the temples of the frame had nowhere to rest on. Her friends just decided to glue the frame to Isabella's face and it's been stuck there ever since.

She looked around the den and saw that her packmates were still asleep, James included. The only cot that was empty was Vincent's. He was a writer and he always woke up before them to walk back to Wickerfaakya, get some coffee, and start writing on his new book.

After pulling blankets over her pack's bodies (their torn clothes were making all of them shiver with the morning chill), Isabella's ears perked up when she heard faint violin music. Walking out of the cave, she spotted Florie on the cliff overlooking the forest playing her violin. Her wispy figure moved with the morning breeze and the soft rays of the rising sun made her flicker in and out of sight. That image and the melody of Saint-Saëns Introduction and Rondo Capricosse, Op.28 made Isabella feel like she was in one of those human movies Abegail forced them all to watch.

As the last notes of the violin died down, the werewolf finally spoke. "Hey, Florie. What're you doing here?"

Florie turned around and smiled at her friend. "I wanted to keep you company as you go back to Wickerfaakya. You know your sense of direction sucks for a werewolf and you might get lost for two days again."

"It's not my fault that the Xanvye Woods is very confusing. Even after hundreds of moons, I still can't navigate to save my life."

Florie just laughed. "Alright, alright. Go shower and get dressed. Mariette and Ylaiza will kill me if you don't take care of yourself."

Isabella didn't get the joke until she was rinsing her hair in the den's showers.

An hour later, the two set off to get some breakfast at the Manang Witch's Diner; a popular food joint in the town. It was also the only restaurant open 24/7 if one didn't want to go to the Vampire District on the other side of Wickerfaakya. The place was already bustling with activity. A few werewolves from other packs were sitting on tables and stared at Isabella with tired but calculating gazes. She just narrowed her eyes at them until Florie pulled her away and into a booth. Or at least she tried to pull Isabella away but her hands just passed through the werewolf's arm and left her with a chill.

"Geez, can you not get into a fight so early in the morning?"

"They started it."

The two's mild bickering was stopped when a loud voice erupted from the counter. "Good morning my dear customers and a very special morning to the werewolves who have just broken free from the effects of the full moon!" Holy-Saint, a loud, peppy witch, who also owns the diner, shouted into his broomstick turned microphone. "In celebration of the phasing of the moon, there will be free unlimited coffee for every patron here until 10 am." He paused for applause.

Isabella laughed. "Man, Holy sure loves the spotlight. I'm happy for him." When Holy-Saint began to sing, she turned back to her friend. "It's really ironic how his name is 'Holy-Saint' and yet he's a witch."

Florie thanked the waiter who set down two mugs of coffee on their table. "Well, I asked him about his name before and he just laughed and told me that he had no plans to change it." She frowned at the coffee mug. "I am clearly a ghost. Why did he give me a coffee?"

"Because my dear Florie," Holy-Saint suddenly slid in the booth next to Isabella, "that's a special brew."

Isabella tilted her head and Holy just laughed. "Even in humanoid form, you're still like a dog!" He patted Isabella's head and turned back to Florie. "Our Coven has been talking about our spectral patrons and I decided to experiment. Florie, try to smell the coffee."

When she shot him an uncertain look, Holy-Saint just gestured to get on with it. With a sigh, Florie brought her nose near the mug and sniffed. Her eyes shot wide open. "I can smell it!"

Holy clapped with glee. "And now, lift it and drink it."

Florie gingerly picked up the mug. "I can touch it..." Even though the mug was scalding hot, she ran her fingers around it, taking in the heat and the feeling. Florie squeezed her eyes shut in nervousness and brought it to her lips.

Isabella watched on curiously and Holy-Saint was just smiling.

Florie opened her eyes and a single tear fell. "Isabella, I can taste coffee."

Holy cheered. "I have been working on that for two years now and I finally got it right. It's flavorless and colorless and it makes it so that specters and ghosts can touch and taste the food. In a few months, Holy-Saint's magic can be distributed to establishments around Wickerfaakya! For now, you just have to keep eating here." With a wink and a wave, the witch walked back inside the kitchen.

"Hey, you okay?" Isabella asked Florie.

"I just- I can't believe I get to taste and eat food again. I'm just so happy." The ghost sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Now," she exhaled sharply and grabbed the menu with determination, "what do I want to eat?"

The pair ended up staying in Manang Witch's Diner for five hours. Given that Florie was dead, she could chow down food and not get sick of it.

"I haven't had spaghetti in ages!" the ghost exclaimed as Holy delivered yet another platter on their table.

"That's the last dish on our menu! I'll be back later to bring the bill."

With half of the spaghetti inside Florie's mouth, she turned to Isabella with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pay. Don't worry about it."

Half an hour later, the dishes were cleared, the bill was paid, and the two friends were on their way to Shittea.

"Man, I can't believe I could get this full again!" Florie grabbed her stomach and patted it like a drum. "I wonder if I'll need to poop."

"If you do, spare me the details."

"But I need to tell someone about it if I do! It's gonna be the first time in 50 years that I'll shit-"

"Florie?"

"-and of course I'll need to tell you guys."

"Florie."

"Would shitting as a ghost be different-?"

Isabella finally grabbed her friend's arm and pointed in front of Shittea. Florie was forced to stop with her rambling and her eyes shot wide open. Nyka Arielle, the nymph and friend who left them for fifty years, was standing in front of the teashop looking at Florie nervously. Florie can't help the memories of the last hour of her mortal life rush back into her.

_"Nyka, what the hell happened!?" Abegail asked. Her radiant white wings were stained red and her angel's blade was dripping in blood. In front of her was Nyka cradling a bleeding Florie. An arrow, Nyka's arrow, was lodged in her chest._

_"I-I didn't mean to hit her. I was aiming at one of the enemies when suddenly he had Florie in his grip. I moved too fast. It was too late." The nymph sobbed and held Florie closer to her._

_"Her pulse! I can heal her!"_

_The two tried to listen and feel for a heartbeat but alas, there was none._

_Florie's soul looked down on her dead body and her two grieving friends. She looked up at the sky where Ziana was floating and sparring with the God of Pride, Romer. In the forest were Isabella and Airah battling against their own kin who turned their back on Wickerfaakya. In the sea were Eanna and her fellow sirens commanding the waves and drowning the traitors they could get their hands on. Mariette and Avril were with the healers and medics._

_It was a bittersweet feeling. Florie was a mortal who just somehow stumbled in Wickerfaakya and met amazing individuals she never even knew existed. But, she also knew that she was very temporary. She was human and they were not. When it comes to death, she would be the first to go._

_With a smile and a wave goodbye, she looked forward expecting a white light to come to guide her to the afterlife. She used to ask Abegail, Kristine, and Ziana about it but none of them gave definitive answers. So she just stopped asking. Instead of white light, Florie found Kristine gaping at her._

_"Oh no," the demon muttered. "Why you?"_

_Florie pointed at her dead body being carried off into a tent and Kristine choked on a sob._

_"Florie, you can't leave us."_

_She just shrugged. "Are you my guide?"_

_Kristine nodded and held out her hand. Her fingers were trembling and Florie knew she was trying hard not to cry. "Come on then. It's time for your trial. You're going to be judged by three beings alright? They're higher than angels and demons but lower than gods. No one really knows what they are. Remember their names and don't speak unless you're spoken to. When you'll answer, address them by their names always. The one who's going to be in the middle is Christina, the one on the left is Wynette, and the one on the right is Mary. Got it? Ok, let's go."_

_The next thing Florie knew, she was in a black and white courtroom. On the high podium were three individuals with milky white eyes._

_"Florie Grace. Ever since you have walked inside Wickerfaakya, you have been the talk of the realms," the one on the left, Wynette, said._

_"The reason why you, a pure human mortal, can come inside the town without dying is still up for debate," said the one on the right._

_"But, that does not mean that you can escape death. Florie Grace, you will be judged according to your actions when you were still alive and you will receive an appropriate sentence." Christina, the one in the middle, stood up. "Bring forth the ring of judgment!"_

_A black door opened out of nowhere and a guy with a crisp black suit walked inside the courtroom with a black and white ring resting on a red cushion._

_Wynette walked down and took the cushion. "Thank you, Christian"_

_'Christian' bowed and retreated into the shadows._

_"Florie Grace. Put the ring on your left ring finger."_

_Florie glanced at Kristine who nodded. Suddenly, there was a crack of lightning inside the room and small tornadoes started appearing from everywhere._

_"What is happening!?" Christina cried out._

_"Look!" Mary pointed at Florie. "The ring is breaking!"_

_Florie looked at the ring on her finger. Indeed, bright lights were spilling out from the cracks._

_"Take it off!" Kristine shouted._

_Florie felt the ring crack more, ripped it off, and threw it as far as she could. The ring stopped in midair and with a small ding, it exploded. The six individuals stood in shocked silence for a bit until Christina turned to Florie sharply._

_"We do not know what exactly you are but you have just destroyed a priceless object. Therefore-" Wynette and Mary stood on either side of Christina, "-your sentence is eternal suffering in the fire ice lake of hell."_

_Florie and Kristine's eyes widened. "It wasn't my fault!" Florie exclaimed._

_"You know what? Fuck this!" Kristine summoned black ink and threw it at the three judges. While they were distracted, she grabbed Florie's arm and ran towards the only door in the courtroom._

_"Where are we going!?"_

_"To Ziana's realm! The judges are not allowed there!"_

_The pair burst through the doors and was greeted with a hauntingly beautiful courtyard. It was monochrome, everything was black and white but Florie didn't have time to stop and take in the scenery. Kristine pulled her to the middle of the courtyard and began chanting. A blazing red pentagram started forming at their feet just as the three judges and Christian came running outside. They stopped when they saw Kristine and Florie inside the pentagram._

_"Kristine, you are removed from your post as demon guide and we curse you as an anti-demon. You will not be a good demon anymore," Mary announced._

_"I don't care. I'm not letting you punish Florie for something that isn't her fault." And with a bright red flash, the duo disappeared._

"Florie, Nyka's back," Isabella murmured, pulling Florie back from memory lane.

Florie felt her stomach churn. Isabella tilted her head and reached out but before she could ask what was wrong, Florie was already puking on the sidewalk.


End file.
